


Too Much To Ask.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare implied, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Femboy GeorgeNotFound, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, SKIRT GEORGE??, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub George, Sub GeorgeNotFound, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), YEAH IM BACK WOO, a tiny bit of jealousy, dom dream, dream is whipped, happy new year, no beta we die like georgenotfound in manhunt, no beta we die like men, ‘perfect’ anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George didn’t process the sentence, just whining and letting out an impossibly whorish sound.Clay looked up at that, another thought flashing in his mind. He felt like a worshipper. But he was, at this point, wasn’t he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 741
Collections: Anonymous





	Too Much To Ask.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG :( I HAVE C*VID :((( BUT IM DOING POGGERS NOW ! THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND!! I HOPE THIS IS OKAY <3  
> title: ‘too much to ask’ by arctic monkeys (i was listening to it on repeat while writing lmao)
> 
> ‼️‼️HELLO!!!! DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS OR ANY VERSIONS OF MY WORKS THANK YOU‼️‼️

A large hand crept up his black skirt, tan fingers sliding up his slim, pale thighs.

“You look so nice in a skirt, Georgie,” Clay whispered, lips brushing his jaw, “You should wear them more often.”

“You… You think so?” George whispered back, feeling pink lips nip at his jaw. He sighed, tilting his head. Clay walked back, the back of George’s knees hitting the foot of the bed and made the older man fall into a sit. 

“Mhm,” Clay hummed affirmatively, pushing the shorter man up the bed so that his head was on the pillows, blond kneeling between his legs. “But I’m a _little_ upset. So many people were looking at you.”

“Ah, I… I see,” George bit his lip, feeling the hands ghost up and down his thighs, “That wasn’t my intention.” 

“It made me even more upset when they didn’t realise you’re mine.” Clay shook his head with feigned sadness, pinning his left forearm by George’s head, right hand kneading the brunet’s slim thigh. 

George’s arms circled Clay’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Their lips bumped sweetly, brushing against each other with a thickness of honey and a warm feeling in their stomachs. It was slow and loving, the soft squelch of them breaking apart and diving back in. George’s shoulders relaxed and he sighed contentedly, Clay’s lips blissful against his own.

“I love you, George,” Clay murmured, breath warm and welcoming, hands still barely tickling the brunet’s thigh. “So much. Do you love me?”

“Of course I do,” George murmured back, pressing a soft peck to Clay’s lips, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Clay gave George a peck of his own, albeit it seemed more sinister. The way their lips pressed hard enough to bruise, no space for their mouths to move like before, the rumble of a sigh from the blond followed by, “Your ex was at the party, huh?”

“Is that what this is about?” George laughed, but not unkindly. Everyone in the whole world knew that Clay had jealousy issues, it was no surprise. George’s ex, James, was at the party and it had probably lit an unpleasant feeling within the younger. Their relationship didn’t even last that long, maybe a few months at most, but they broke it off fairly quickly once they realised it was more physical than emotional. “You know I feel nothing for him.”

Clay pressed a softer kiss to the corner of George’s mouth, “Yeah, I know. But you can’t tell me you overlooked his _obvious_ flirting.”

“I… I noticed.” George admitted with a relaxation of his muscles, red lips pursing into a tight line before forming into a lazy pout, “Is that why you were so adamant on going back so early?”

Clay nodded, not saying anything. 

“You… Okay?” George asked softly, hooking a pale leg around the taller man’s waist, threading fingers through sandy blond hair.

“Mhm,” Clay inhaled deeply through his nose, “I don’t like your ex.”

“Yeah, I can clearly see that.” The older man bumped his nose against the other’s, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

The green-eyed of the two sighed, hand on George’s thigh opting to grip the flesh rather than stroke it, squeezing hard enough to elicit a gasp from the brunet. 

“I’ll take you skirt shopping, pup, I’ll let you buy all the skirts you want as long as you wear them for me,” Clay whispered, kissing the shell of George’s ear, “Would you like that?”

The smaller of the two shivered, feeling a tongue lick up his ear and gently nibble the lobe, hot and heavy breathing all he could hear, “Yes- yeah,”

He got a low chuckle in return, it reverberated in his ears and he felt himself almost melt, skin burning up and a very thin layer of sweat beginning to bead along his shoulders. George gasped at the chill air being blown into his ear, instinctively turning his head to the other side, away from Clay. A trail of kisses were pressed into his neck, lips wet and messy against the exposed skin. George absentmindedly tugged on his friend’s hair, earning a soft groan against his collarbone.

The brunet let out a breath, tilting his hips up to push against Clay’s. Against the base of his neck, he felt a deep rumble from his friend, the fingers at his thigh beginning to message and fingertips pressing hard into the flesh. Clay mercifully lowered his hips, allowing George’s leg around his waist to wrap tighter, the older man beginning to grind up harder.

Sweet nothings were whispered against George’s neck, feeling the blond’s lips travel up and down his neck, teeth grazing the area below his jawline. Clay’s lips pecked a line back to George’s swollen lips, locking with them once again and moving his hips against the other’s.

The younger man kept a hand on his friend’s thigh, the other still supporting him up, forearm digging into the bedding. Clay suddenly moved to sit up, rolling his shoulder and sighing, lips wet. 

George looked up at him with a confused expression, arms that were looped around his neck now falling to his sides. The brunet tried to push himself up, but a large hand on his chest shoved him back onto the bed, “Clay, are you okay?” He breathed, panting.

Clay sent him a grin, “Yes, pup, are you?” And landed both hands on each of George’s thighs, spreading them as his head dipped down and in between the older man’s legs.

“O-oh!” George gasped, feeling Clay’s wet tongue slide up his inner thigh, blond tuft of hair unruly because of George’s incessant tugging, “Y-yes, I’m okay,” He slid a hand down to grab the blond hair between his legs, shuddering at the kisses peppering his skin, the other hand gripping a fistful of the bedding. 

Long, wet stripes were teasingly licking up his inner thigh, and Clay (being the bastard that he was) blew cold air onto the saliva, making George curse and involuntarily jerk up. 

“Cold, baby?” The younger snickered from between George’s legs, lips still firmly set on marking the skin under George’s skirt. “Sorry for being mean, Georgie, you’ve been so good. My prince.” A wet line up his inner thigh, drawing out a moan from the smaller man. 

A gentle bite at the flesh of his thigh and George breathily whined, the praise factoring in his noise and a stupidly red blush heating his cheeks. “Clay, kissy…”

“Kissy?” Clay repeatedly, an affirmative tug at his hair, “Kissy where?”

“Lips, pretty please,” George whispered, eyes locking with green ones staring up at him curiously. He felt his face go even redder as Clay lifted up his head slightly, tongue attaching a trail of spit to his thigh.

“You’re so polite, baby,” Clay cooed, once again caging George’s body and easing himself on top of him, pressing a soft, loving kiss to the brunet’s lips, just as requested.

“Thank… You.” George struggled to say, lips moving against Clay’s. A squeeze on his thigh let him know his gratefulness wasn’t overlooked. “Oh,” George frowned, turning his head away from the kiss to alert Clay, “M’not prepped, Dreamie. Sorry.”

“That’s okay, pup. Such a good baby for telling me,” Clay cooed again, chasing George’s lips to kiss him again. This time, the brunet didn’t pull away. 

Their lips connected lovingly, mouths slow and sweet, the taste of fruit punch tinting their tongues with the reddest strawberries, grapes, pineapple and a few other ingredients Clay had to delve deeper to identify.

The blond subconsciously labelled the flavours he could taste, sweeping his tongue carefully across George’s, humming to himself as he identified a little bit of apple. Sliding his tongue up the roof of George’s mouth, licking into him, he tasted chocolate and peanut butter. It was barely there, but he guessed it was from the reeses cups he was stuffing into his face earlier.

Clay tilted his head, focussing his attention back to George’s thigh under his hand, working the skin with deft fingers. He was sure he had left a red, wide handprint from how long he had been toying with the older man’s thigh, how long he had been pressing his palm and fingers to it, how he had been squeezing it with a small smirk. 

George gasped for breath, breaking the kiss by moving his head upwards, brown eyes looking at the top of Clay’s head. 

The green-eyed of the two just smiled, teasing as he examined George’s figure heaving for breath even though he was doing the same, before making his way back down to George’s thighs. He hadn’t realised how much he liked them until now.

“Love you,” a gentle hickey to the brunet’s inner thigh, “So much.”

George, unable to respond with the loud gasps for breath, just nodded, both hands tangling in Clay’s hair and pulling, earning a groan from the blond. 

Teeth bit at the hem of George’s underwear, emerald eyes looking up at him with silent question. He choked out an affirmative noise, feeling the material of his underwear slide down his legs with the path of pearly teeth pulling it down, and felt cold air hit his dick. 

A soft thud. 

George looked at the space by the bed, seeing Clay had thrown it. He looked back down at Clay, feeling violent tingles offend the skin barely covered by his skirt, the younger man licking and kissing at the crook of his inner thigh. So close, but not close enough.

“Lube?” his friend grunted against his thigh, both hands spreading his legs apart. 

“Oh, f…” George groaned, “Downst’rs… Don’ go get it.” George coughed up, thighs trembling as they were set on Clay’s broad shoulders, naked skin on either side of the blond’s head.

“Look, George. New headset.” Clay cracked a dumb joke, grinning up at the brunet expectantly. George almost choked on his own spit. It should be illegal for Clay to look so good, with George’s slim thighs bracketing his head. But he laughed anyway. He laughed at the stupid joke, because he couldn’t help but do so. Clay was so unfunny, but he made it impossible to ignore. “No lube,” Clay remembered, sitting up on his knees, George sliding down the bed lightly as his thighs were still on the other’s shoulders. 

George lowered his legs, scooting back onto the pillow, Clay watching with furrowed eyebrows. “Le’ me suck.” He offered, tongue lolling out and reaching for Clay’s right hand.

Clay muttered a curse, sticking his first three fingers into George’s mouth and immediately feeling the warmth of his breath close on them. He bent down, left hand flat by George’s head to keep himself up as he watched the brunet happily sucked on his tan fingers.

George shut his eyes, feeling his delicate eyelashes flutter against his high cheekbones and large fingers stuff his mouth.

He could barely hold them, little strings of drool slipping out of the corner of his lips, and he attempted to slurp it back up obscenely. His tongue dragged up the length of Clay’s three fingers, feeling them rest heavy in his mouth, feeling his incisors accidentally bump Clay’s knuckle once or twice, and the fingertips prod at the back of his throat.

He breathed in through his nose, inhaling the smell of Clay and opening his eyes again, parting his lips and looking up with big, brown eyes.

“Tha’ good?” He asked, wiping away the drool that was dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand before reaching up and joining his other hand to tangle in Clay’s messy bed of golden hair. 

“So good, pup,” Clay confirmed, dazed. He shook his head, reaching his right hand up George’s skirt and wasting no time in pushing his index finger in the smaller man, letting it go up to the first knuckle before eyes switching back to his friend, “Colour, baby?”

“Gr… G’een.” George winced, wiggling uncomfortably, “Keep goin’, Dreamie,”

The younger man complied, pushing his long finger until it was fully stuck up the brunet’s ass. He gave it an experimental twist, watching George make an awkward face. Clay huffed out a laugh, slowly pulling his finger in and out, eyes flickering from George’s hole engulfing his finger, to the said man adjusting to the feeling.

Clay slipped in another finger, George tensing at the new feeling and letting out shallow breaths. It was quieter than it had been all night, just the awkward breathing of George and the almost-silent sound of Clay’s two fingers pumping in and out of him at a steady pace. 

The blond pressed a soft kiss to George’s thigh for what might have been the hundredth time that night, using his lips on the skin to calm down his friend from the awkward sensation. Again, Clay laughed, the sound sending shivers through George’s leg and shooting right up to his dick. 

George gasped, feeling Clay spread his fingers and started to scissor him. He hadn’t gotten used to two fingers just yet, and this was a little painful, he had to admit. Forcing out a small sound, he fidgeted uncomfortably, Clay looking up at him with sympathetic eyes.

“Don’t worry, pup,” the younger comforted, smiling sweetly against the soft skin of his thigh, eyes fond as he spoke, “It’ll feel good soon, I promise.”

George hummed, throwing his head back with a shaky exhale, feeling lips draw dangerously close to his dick, and felt Clay’s tongue poke out to creep along the crease of his inner thigh, sharp teeth playfully biting down.

The pain in his ass faded, not fully, but enough to let him feel some sort of pleasure from the fingers scissoring in and out of him, pace slowly fastening, but just barely. 

Clay’s lips latched onto a fleshy part of his thigh, the innermost part, and with a wet sound, he sucked it, eyes shooting up to examine George’s flustered face. The latter helpfully bent his knees slightly and spread his legs to grant the other easier access, which he gladly accepted, lips latching onto as much of George’s thighs as he could, fingers in his ass pumping faster.

And then George let a whine slip past his lips, fingers no longer awkward, now filling. He involuntarily gasped, feeling the fingers curl in his ass, almost brushing that _one_ spot. 

Of course, the taller man noticed, and took this as a chance to slip his third finger in, stinging George a little. Okay, now the latter knew he wasn’t being prepped fully on _purpose_. It was heartwarming that the blond remembered George had a small liking for pain. 

Clay looked up expectantly at his friend, revelling in the absolutely stunning sight of the older man gasping, fingers scrambling for purchase in sandy locks, lips swollen, bitten and glistening, parted as hot breathing made his chest heave, back slightly arched, thighs by the younger’s head and trembling barely. The brunet looked down, flushed face gazing at the man that was licking at his thighs with wide, doe eyes. 

“Mm,” Clay growled lightly, teeth gently gliding in a line across George’s thigh, “You like that, pup?” 

George felt the breath on his skin more than he heard the words, mind dizzy as he nodded, “Mhm, r’lly like it…” 

Clay pulled his fingers out, smiling gently against George’s heavily marked thighs as the brunet whined at the loss of them. “Shh, don’t worry, my sweet baby.”

George gulped and choked out an incoherent plea, hearing the slow unzip of jeans and he wigged impatiently. “Quick,” he mumbled, “Need, s’ bad.”

Clay tutted, leaning back as he kicked off his jeans, stretching his arms above his head as he pulled off his shirt. In an instant, he was back leaning over George, weight on his knees as he knelt in between the brunet’s legs. Clay’s large, tan hands splayed themselves on each side of George’s stomach, just above his prominent hip bones, pushing his hands up and moving the shirt up with them, eyes lingering on the tent under George’s skirt. 

The brown-eyed man gripped the sides of Clay’s face, pulling him down to kiss him again. 

And somewhere, in the back of Clay’s mind, he celebrated. George didn’t usually like kissing this much, but recently he had been doing so a lot more. For a brief moment, the blonde entertained the idea of George liking him back, imagining if the other man felt butterflies everytime they locked eyes, felt like ascending when they kissed, trapped forever in a post-sex flurry of love and admiration. 

As their lips moved, Clay had to remind himself that George was his _friend_. And the brunet felt no ounce of romantic attraction. But he liked to think about the possibility of him reciprocating the other’s feelings. 

George moved his hips against Clay’s, moaning into his mouth and tossing his head to the side with his slender, brown eyes screwed shut. 

_Fuck_ , Clay watched in wonder, _I’m screwed_. 

Clay wrapped a gentle hand around George’s dick, slowly moving it as he pressed his lips to his flushed stomach, biting and appreciating. 

George bucked his hips up, thighs trembling more than before, and with every move of the tanner man’s wrist, he convulsed with a whine. He was so sensitive, and it was probably because of how achingly hard he was, and how he hadn’t been touched in just over a week. 

Clay let out a soft sound, borderline sadistically smiling as he enjoyed how quick George was falling apart. It was magical to watch his eyes wide, staring embarrassedly at Clay who was rubbing his cheek along the unorganised line of hickeys he had left on the brunet’s stomach. 

“Pretty pup,” Clay whispered into the skin of George’s abdomen, “I wanna touch every single inch of you.”

George didn’t process the sentence, just whining and letting out an impossibly whorish sound. 

Clay looked up at that, another thought flashing in his mind. He felt like a worshipper. But he was, at this point, wasn’t he?

He was running his hands all over George like the brunet would disappear if he wasn’t touched, loved, appreciated. He was marking up George to remind himself that someone so fucking perfect was whining underneath him, pliant and submissive for him. 

Clay worshipped George. 

And he was okay with that.

“Baby, you’re so pretty it hurts.” Clay murmured, not thinking as his brain went hazy, hand still slowly jerking off his friend. 

“Mhn, th... Th’nk you.” George gasped, arching his back, “P’ease, Clay. Inside, _now_.”

“You want me inside, pup?” Clay rubbed his cheek tenderly against the skin near George’s belly button, “You sure?”

George lifted his shaking thighs to sit on each of Clay’s shoulders again, feeling the younger man’s ears press into his bruised inner-thighs. The brunet threw his head back, arching into Clay’s touch and whining, “Please!”

Clay breathed a curse, sitting up on his knees and bringing the hand that was on George dick to his mouth, spitting a hearty amount onto it. 

George watched as Clay lathered the spit on his cock, wiggling as the blond bit into his thigh again. 

“In, pup?” Clay asked once more, steadying George’s hips to align with his dick, “Green?”

George choked out a yes, hands curling up in the bed sheets. He gently squeezed his thighs around the blond’s head, giving his all to Clay, bare and open for the younger man to delve into and get lost in. 

Clay kept his hands firm on George’s hips, slowly beginning to push in with a grunt, eyes flickering to the man beneath him. 

George coughed up a sound, throwing his head back and arching up further as he felt Clay painfully enter. The brunet breathed hard, hand coming up to his chest and splaying out over his own sternum and feeling his ribs move up and down rapidly. 

Clay groaned, hanging his head as he pulled George down onto him at a slow pace, trying to force himself on easily. “Fuck, so tight. So good.” 

George whined, and uttered a strong of words, incoherent and messy as he felt tears sting at his eyes, “Too... Big…” 

Clay shushed him with a gentle motion of his thumb rubbing into his hip bones, eyes unable to meet brown ones. He pushed in further, eyes screwed shut as he panted, breaths short and shaky. “You sure you’re okay, pup?” 

George gasped, nodding, “Mhm!” He shivered, letting out a long whine as Clay managed to press the rest of his length inside, fitting perfectly in his ass. 

It was quiet as Clay leaned down, folding George in half, and pressed a soft kiss to George’s nose, whispering to him as if he were the sweetest thing to ever exist. His breath was warm, tone tender as he lovingly stared at George, “You’re doing so well, baby, taking me so well, I love you so much, such a good boy for me.”

George weakly raised an arm to cup Clay’s cheek, rubbing his nose against the blond’s and nuzzling sweetly, “Love you too, s’much.”

The younger man shifted his hips, watching George wince as he bottomed out, “Tell me when to move, okay?”

“Mhm, yea… Jus’ wai’ a bit.” George panted, mouth wide open as he fidgeted around the cock stuffed up his ass. He huffed quietly, feeling the tip brush against his prostate and he groaned, “Mmh, yeah… Move.”

Clay experimentally pulled out, carefully examining George’s face as he pulled his hips back and slowly pushed back in. George responded positively, gasping and throwing his head back, one leg falling from Clay’s shoulder and hooking around the back of his waist, fingers clamped on his shoulders. 

Clay retracted his hips again, watching George whine to follow the movement with his own. The blond bit his lip at the sight beneath him, letting out a groan as he stuffed himself back inside. 

The older man whispered, “Faster.”

Clay obliged, slowly speeding up rather than pounding into George straight away, giving him time to adjust. His ears greedily absorbed the sound of George’s whines becoming louder and breathier, and he leaned down to plant a peck on his lips, smiling fondly as he pulled back. 

George writhed, legs quivering as Clay picked up the pace, and he moaned at the filthy noises of their skin slapping with each thrust. 

“Clay—“ George gasped, arching his back and digging his fingernails into the blond’s shoulders, breathing out strings of moans. “Uh— god, fuck,”

Clay’s hands were everywhere. First digging into George’s hips, then squeezing and kneading his thighs, then delicately dancing up his sides, then splayed out over George’s stomach, all so dizzyingly fervent, so dizzyingly intoxicating. 

George couldn’t think, he couldn’t help but lay limp like a doll, being fucked into hard and fast, unable to process it. He didn’t know what else to do other than let himself scream and thrash as Clay angled their hips just right and hit that spot over and over again. 

Brown eyes cast a quick glance to the sun rising just barely behind the blinds, then flitted back to the honey glow of the lamp by his head on the desk beside him. With a loud sound, George convulsed and threw his head back, eyes rolling shut and jaw hanging open. 

“You like that, pup?” Clay hissed out, snatching a pillow from next to George and stuffing it under his back, supporting his petit frame up as he was slammed into. 

Clay slid a hand up from George’s hip to his calf, holding it tightly and adjusting it on his shoulder before it slipped off, the other hand on George’s thigh and spreading his other leg a little more for easier access. 

A loud, choked up noise of pleasure emitted from the depths of the brunet’s throat as he failed miserably at controlling his breathing, hiccuping and panting uselessly as his body rocked up and down. George meekly reached out for the younger man, making grabby hands and letting out more incoherent sounds.

Curiously, Clay raised an eyebrow and set both of his hands either side of George’s head on the bed, leaning over him and folding the leg on his shoulder down. 

George licked his lips, leaning his head up for a chaste kiss and Clay met him halfway, locking their lips and continuing to fuck into him. 

Clay moved a hand from beside George’s head to gently rub circles into his boney hip, soothing his raspy whines with hushed groans and soft pecks. 

George clenched down on the blond, surprising him and drawing out a loud sound as his hips stuttered a thrust. 

“Clay!” George cried brokenly, almost silenced by the loud slapping of skin. He slipped his leg off of the blond’s shoulder, tightening his thighs around Clay’s lower back instead, drawing him closer and clinging to him with shaky hands carding through his golden locks. 

George muffled a cry into his freckled shoulder, borderline sobbing as Clay soothed him and pressed soft kisses to his neck, contrasting greatly with the rough snaps and grinds of his hips. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, baby,” the taller assured, grunting into George’s ear as he rolled his hips up, making the brunet gasp and swear he could see stars. 

George tightly clung to him, shaking as he almost shouted, “M’close!” 

Clay muttered an, “Uh huh, me too,” and continued his movements, rhythm becoming less steady and more erratic.

George clenched down on him again, trying to move back with his thrusts and near his orgasm, babbling and crying out nonsensical sentences. 

Clay grabbed a fistful of brown hair, pulling it back and watching George completely unravel beneath him, pale body shaking, limbs tensing and falling slack, neck bared, adam's apple bobbing violently and red lips parted as a scream left his mouth. George wailed, shooting white ribbons of cum onto his own stomach, gasping with tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

Clay groaned at the sight, rolling up his hips barely before he urgently spurted inside George, shouting loudly and desperately thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. He leaned down, breathing heavy as his hips stilled, and he darted his gaze down to watch himself pull out, unashamedly mesmerised by the sight of his cum spilling out of his friend. 

“Oh god, George… Fuck... You… Did so good.” Clay rolled off the smaller man, falling onto the mattress and collecting his breath. 

“Mhm…” George panted, recollecting his coherent thoughts as he weakly turned his head to face Clay beside him, “I… Mm. I feel so gross, Clay.”

“Oh… Fuck, yeah, sorry. Do you um, want me to run you a bath?”

“You would?” George looked up at him confusedly, “You’re not one for aftercare.”

“I am!” Clay heaved with a laugh, sitting up tiredly, “Don’t want you feeling gross. I love you, man,”

_And there_ , Clay thought sardonically, _is where I fucked up_. His words were sweet, and he was looking too deep into George’s eyes to play it off as platonic. 

George stared at him for too long, assessing his words, and Clay wished that he would just stop. It was more exposing than anything, even being naked in front of him. 

If George had come to realise Clay was absolutely head over heels, he didn’t say anything, he simply just nodded, “You too. But yeah, run a bath. Come in with me.”

“Yeah,” Clay breathed relievedly. “Okay.” 


End file.
